


Help

by I_write_sins_and_trajedies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_sins_and_trajedies/pseuds/I_write_sins_and_trajedies
Summary: Tragedy strikes and no one knows how to deal with it.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ownerofmanysins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ownerofmanysins/gifts).



Lance walked into the dinning room to grab a snack after a private training season with Shiro and was surprised to see Earth foods on the table. 

"Wow I haven't had regular fruit in ages." lances mumbles to himself. Just then Shiro walks in. "Hey Shiro look fruit! Wanna share it?"

"Huh that's weird but sure," they grabbed the fruit and sat down. Lance grabbed the banana, while Shiro reached for the orange. As they took their first bites there was the faint sound of muffled screaming which they had attributed to some weird function of the Castle of Lions. As they finished up their fruits setting down the peels Pidge walked in. When she looked up at her friends she screamed. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE?!?!?!??!?!? DO YOU EVEN REALISE WHAT THE REPRECUSIONS OF YOUR ACTIONS ARE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Pidge screamed.

"What's the matter Pidgeon we just ate some fruit" Lance said confused. 

"Those Fruits were Hunk and Coran. Our experiment went bad and now you just ate them. You murdered our friends in a grotesque act of cannibalism. They are gone forever how could you." Pidge was in tears. Lance and Shiro looked at each other, then shrugged and walked off together to do something more........productive ;).

FIN


End file.
